


emotional support liberos

by xxsoujinxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Crack, Ensemble Cast, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, name dropping a lot bc i love all the hq characters, takes place during next gen captaincy, the liberos are the biggest fucking gossips i swear, the liberos deserve a group chat fic smh, we'll see how far this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsoujinxx/pseuds/xxsoujinxx
Summary: sweetest creampuff: I’M GOING TO CRY i’m so happy we have a libero support groupbaby hoothoot: libero support group for the emotional support liberos
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki, Kawanishi Taichi/Watari Shinji, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. watari shinji has never done anything wrong, ever

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a stress reliever and this came out of it, so here are some notes to help you guys out:  
> \- This takes place during the next gen captaincy, so everyone is a year older  
> \- I made a libero for Fukurodani since Komi was their only one. His name is Mikoshiba Kouta and he's a second year who transferred in!  
> \- There's no real plot, but it will follow the timeline of their tournaments and games  
> \- Akakura Kai and Tsuchiyu Arata are canon liberos for Shiratorizawa and Johzenji, respectively  
> \- I love Shibayama Yuuki that's it that's all please enjoy!!

**emotional support liberos**

**9:45 P.M.** ****

**Watari Shinji** _changed_ **Akakura Kai’s** _nickname to_ **#1 seijoh stan**

**Watari Shinji** _left the chat_

**#1 seijoh stan:** WATARI SHINJI YOU BITCH

**#1 seijoh stan:** GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW

**bang bang boom:** NICE KILL SHINJI

**bang bang boom** _has added_ **Watari Shinji** _to the chat_

**Watari Shinji:** :D

**#1 seijoh stan:** does your team know how much of a bastard you actually are?

**#1 seijoh stan:** change my name back before yamagata-senpai sees he’ll tell everyone i’m a traitor!!

**Watari Shinji:** don’t worry i have a good one for yamagata-san too 

**Watari Shinji** _changed_ **Yamagata Hayato’s** _nickname to_ **that dude from dateko**

**bang bang boom:** JSFNLAJF SHINJI WHAT THE FUCK

**shibayama knockoff:** he’s not wrong

**shibayama knockoff:** one time the entire team went out and we lost sasaya-senpai in like an hour so moniwa-senpai sent futakuchi-senpai to look for him and he came back with yamagata-san 

**shibayama knockoff:** then we texted sasaya-senpai and he said that shiratorizawa had kidnapped him and were holding him hostage at their gym 

**shibayama knockoff:** so we went to shiratorizawa and they wouldn’t give him back unless we played them and kamasaki-senpai almost fought one of their middle blockers!!

**komikomi:** what the fuck

**komikomi:** hayato what is your school teaching the underclassmen kidnapping is ILLEGAL

**that dude from dateko:** living in the countryside is boring we need to spice up our own goddamn lives 

**that dude from dateko:** and relax kai i’m not going to tell them you’re secretly in love with our mortal enemies since forever ago

**#1 seijoh stan:** I’M NOT

**#1 seijoh stan:** WATARI SHINJI I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS CHANGE MY NAME BACK OR ELSE

**Watari Shinji** _changed_ **Yaku Morisuke’s** _nickname to_ **pretty kitty**

**Watari Shinji** _changed_ **komikomi’s** _nickname to_ **papa hoothoot**

**Watari Shinji** _changed_ **Mikoshiba Kouta’s** _nickname to_ **baby hoothoot**

**Watari Shinji:** you can try but i have a kyoutani kentarou on my side and i’m not afraid to use him

**Watari Shinji** _changed_ **Tsuchiyu Arata’s** _nickname to_ **sweetest creampuff**

**Watari Shinji** _changed his nickname to_ **i kissed kawanishi taichi**

**#1 seijoh stan:** wait what

**that dude from dateko:** what

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** new school year means new nicknames!! 

**#1 seijoh stan:** back the fuck up

**#1 seijoh stan:** you didn’t actually kiss kawanishi-senpai did you??

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** who knows? i sure don’t!

**that dude from dateko:** shinji 

**that dude from dateko:** were you the reason why taichi came late to practice once wearing a shirt that was definitely not his because it was too small and he tripped and hit his head when we asked him about it?

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** oh he texted me about that!! that was funny

**that dude from dateko:** THAT’S NOT AN ANSWER SHINJI

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** anyways!! i want to hear about all the new club members!!

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** half of ours are scared of shigeru and the other half are super into his plans of vengeance and volleyball domination

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** one of them has a puppy crush on yuutarou and it’s so cute!!

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** and they’re not even scared of kentarou!! he won’t say it but it makes him really happy

**pretty kitty:** wait i want in on the new club member drama

**papa hoothoot:** MORISUKE 

**bang bang boom:** YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOREVER

**pretty kitty:** it’s only been three days calm down

**pretty kitty: @sakunami knockoff** so tell me how nekoma is holding up

**pretty kitty:** i don’t trust anything tora, kenma, lev, and sou say in our chat

**pretty kitty:** they make it sound like everything is fine and that concerns me 

**sakunami knockoff:** um well

**sakunami knockoff:** the first years are great! two of them are pretty tall but lev is still the tallest

**sakunami knockoff:** yamamoto-san and fukunaga-san taught them the blood flow chant 

**sakunami knockoff:** and sou got into a fight??

**pretty kitty:** WHAT

**papa hoothoot:** whoaaaa what?

**bang bang boom:** that kid is too much like shouyo i can’t imagine him getting into a fight 

**sakunami knockoff:** it wasn’t his fault! this other student was being a dick to kenma and he got physical

**sakunami knockoff:** you know kenma isn’t the type to fight back and only sou and fukunaga-san were around at that moment 

**sakunami knockoff:** so sou punched him 

**sakunami knockoff:** in the face

**sakunami knockoff:** and the next day he came to school with a black eye

**sakunami knockoff:** and i wasn’t supposed to tell you or kuroo-san or kai-san because we already had it handled and they didn’t want to worry you!! 

**pretty kitty:** yuuki, i’m glad you told me

**pretty kitty:** i know kuroo, kai, and i aren’t part of the team anymore but it’s not like we’ve suddenly stopped caring

**pretty kitty:** so don’t be afraid to come to us the next time there’s a problem, okay?

**sakunami knockoff:** thanks yaku-san!

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** that was so cute and so wild at the same time

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i have the utmost respect for inuoka sou

**bang bang boom:** tell inuoka that ryuu can teach him how to throw a proper hook in case there’s a next time!

**sakunami knockoff:** i think he’d appreciate that, nishinoya-san

**papa hoothoot:** oh if we’re doing this in a senpai-kouhai order then i’m next 

**papa hoothoot: @baby hoothoot** come tell your father how fukurodani is doing 

**papa hoothoot:** i want to know if akaashi and onaga are really okay and they’re not just texting us bullshit

**pretty kitty:** you’re using kouta as your spy?

**papa hoothoot:** we left only two people behind morisuke!! to manage an entirely new volleyball club!! we’ve been very worried about them!! 

**papa hoothoot:** besides you’re using yuuki as your spy, too

**baby hoothoot:** oh akaashi-san and onaga-san are doing great

**baby hoothoot:** two third-years and two second-years transferred in along with the four first years we already have, so they’re not alone if that’s your biggest concern

**baby hoothoot:** and i’m pretty sure the entire team is crushing on akaashi-san, except for me and onaga-san

**baby hoothoot:** maybe i should tell them about the time he dumped coffee on yamiji-sensei because he was half-asleep 

**sakunami knockoff:** that won’t help because i saw it happen and i still had a crush on akaashi-san after

**pretty kitty:** yuuki??? you??? had a crush??? on akaashi keiji???

**sakunami knockoff:** ummmm no, never, why would i haha 

**sakunami knockoff:** nishinoya-san your turn!!

**bang bang boom:** chikara gave this speech about how we were going to kick all of your asses 

**bang bang boom:** the first years were super excited to hear how we were friends with tokyo schools

**bang bang boom:** and we hyped up another battle of the trash heap so yuuki you need to make sure nekoma makes it to nationals!! 

**sakunami knockoff:** i’ll do my best, nishinoya-san!!

**#1 seijoh stan:** excuse me what makes you think karasuno is going to nationals

**#1 seijoh stan:** obviously it’s going to be us

**#1 seijoh stan:** tsutomu had a growth spurt and now he’s 184 cm 

**#1 seijoh stan:** and we have a whole new lineup that shirabu-senpai is whipping into shape

**#1 seijoh stan:** but if kawanishi-senpai is consorting with the enemy then we may have to put him on the sidelines

**that dude from dateko:** you’re a fucking hypocrite with that name, kai

**#1 seijoh stan:** THAT WASN’T MY FAULT I BLAME SHINJI FOR THAT 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i have never done anything wrong ever in my entire life

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** arata, go!!

**sweetest creampuff:** johzenji’s been having some problems, actually

**sweetest creampuff:** it’s only been a week and a half since school started but i’m already trying to keep yuuji and the others from starting shit

**sweetest creampuff:** the baseball team thinks we’re disgracing johzenji’s reputation because we don’t take things “seriously” 

**sweetest creampuff:** it’s really frustrating because they keep picking on the first years and they haven’t even done anything!! but i can’t let yuuji start a fight or they might disband the volleyball club

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** arata 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** give me their names and i’ll have kentarou take care of them for you

**shibayama knockoff:** i can sic aone-senpai on them!

**bang bang boom:** fuck that let me get ryuu and we’ll set those fuckers straight

**bang bang boom:** they can’t expel us from johzenji if we’re not johzenji students

**sweetest creampuff:** I’M GOING TO CRY i’m so happy we have a libero support group 

**baby hoothoot:** libero support group for the emotional support liberos

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** okay, one school left!! kosuke tell us how dear dateko is doing

**shibayama knockoff:** physically speaking we’re great

**shibayama knockoff:** but mentally we’re all imagining kicking futakuchi-senpai at least once 

**shibayama knockoff:** he’s actually making a list of insults to use for each team we have a grudge against

**sakunami knockoff:** too bad kuroo-san and futakuchi-san never met

**sakunami knockoff:** they sound like they would have been really good friends!

**bang bang boom:** HELL NO

**bang bang boom:** AS THE ONLY MIYAGI LIBERO TO HAVE PLAYED BOTH

**bang bang boom:** I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT KUROO TETSUROU AND FUTAKUCHI KENJI MEETING IS A BAD IDEA

**pretty kitty:** i would defend tetsurou but hearing all these things about the dateko captain makes me concerned

**shibayama knockoff:** kogane is still clumsy but he’s getting better 

**shibayama knockoff:** i’m still nametsu-san’s favorite and that’s all that really matters to me

**seijoh stan #1:** honestly your manager scares the fuck out of me 

**seijoh stan #1:** maybe we should send her to johzenji instead

**sweetest creampuff:** don’t worry about us!! having your support is enough :)

**bang bang boom:** arata, you are too precious for this world

**bang bang boom:** fear not all your problems will soon be solved 

**sweetest creampuff:** what

**sweetest creampuff:** yuu what the fuck does that mean

-

**11:15 P.M.**

**bang bang boom > not kyoutani kentarou**

**bang bang boom:** hey ryuu! you busy next monday??

**not kyoutani kentarou:** NOYA HEY WHAT’S UP WHAT ARE WE DOING

  
 **bang bang boom:** wanna fuck up a school with me?


	2. my captain will meet your captain in the fucking pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 seijoh stan: stay away from our captain you hellion 
> 
> i kissed kawanishi taichi: oh it’s not your captain you have to worry about 
> 
> i kissed kawanishi taichi: i’ve already got a favorite middle blocker on your team ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my first chapter I included time frames, but I'm new to chat fics so I'm still sort of figuring out how I want to format them and such. I'm uploading this when I'm kind of tired which is why my end notes are mildly incoherent, but I think I'm just going to go wild with the time frames and edit them out of the first chapter. All time-related details will now be relegated to the dialogue!

**emotional support liberos**

**sweetest creampuff:** NISHINOYA YUU TELL ME WHY THERE’S A VIRAL VIDEO OF THE KARASUNO BALDY DECKING THE JOHZENJI BASEBALL CAPTAIN IN THE FACE

**pretty kitty:** SFHJLAFHJAL YUU WHAT THE FUCK

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i am so PROUD

**bang bang boom:** oh shit you can tell it’s ryuu???

**bang bang boom:** we thought we had pretty good disguises 

**sweetest creampuff:** you guys showed up in SUNGLASSES and a CAP

**sweetest creampuff:** and baldy’s cap flew off wHEN HE FUCKING PUNCHED THE JOHZENJI CAPTAIN

**sweetest creampuff:** IN THE FACE!!!!

**sakunami knockoff:** i showed yamamoto-san and he started sobbing about how cool tanaka-san was 

**sweetest creampuff:** it was pretty cool 

**sweetest creampuff:** yuuji was actually speechless i had never seen him like that before

**that dude from dateko:** wait give us details i want to know what really happened

**#1 seijoh stan:** yeah shiratorizawa gc is going WILD we’re all pretty impressed

**sweetest creampuff:** oh where do i even start

**sweetest creampuff:** okay it was lunchtime and everything was nice and quiet

**sweetest creampuff:** i was eating with rintaro and yoshi in our classroom when takeharu came barreling in 

**sweetest creampuff:** and everyone was looking at him, which was like fifteen people, and he looked at US and went “which one of you fucks told karasuno about the baseball club”

**sweetest creampuff:** and i didn’t say anything because i was so CONFUSED we didn’t know what was going on so rintaro asked and takeharu said “two of them are here to start a FUCKING FIGHT” and we were like “oh shit” and the entire CLASS followed us outside

**sweetest creampuff:** and noya and the baldy were staring down the johzenji baseball captain in front of yuuji and our first years like bodyguards 

**sweetest creampuff:** it was kind of stupid because they were wearing their club jackets so it really wasn’t that great of a disguise 

**sweetest creampuff:** the captain was being his usual asshole self and he made a grab for one of the first years and noya actually shoved him back HARD 

**sweetest creampuff:** the captain got even more pissed and swung at noya but then TANAKA PUNCHED HIM IN THE FUCKING FACE

**sweetest creampuff:** then tanaka glared at yuuji, and yelled “YOU’RE WELCOME, ASSWIPE!”

**sweetest creampuff:** then he and noya ran away, leaving nothing but an ugly cap behind 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** that was beautiful

**sweetest creampuff:** i didn’t even know there was a video until someone sent it to kazuma

**sweetest creampuff:** which is when i texted here

**bang bang boom:** IT WAS THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE

**bang bang boom:** chikara made us run extra laps after school when he heard but it was sooooo worth it 

**bang bang boom:** he actually wasn’t that mad 

**bang bang boom:** but he said he had to look like a proper captain

**#1 seijoh stan:** shirabu-senpai would castrate us if we ever did something like that

**shibayama knockoff:** futakuchi-senpai would be the reason why the fight was happening

**baby hoothoot:** akaashi-san would deal the finishing blow

**sakunami knockoff:** fukunaga-san would invite everyone back to his house to wrap up the scrapes 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** shigeru probably threw the first punch tbh

**#1 seijoh stan:** shirabu-senpai would totally win against your wimpy captain

**bang bang boom:** kai

**bang bang boom:** my bro

**bang bang boom:** i know being a shiratorizawa student means you’re a fancy pants smart guy and all

**bang bang boom:** but you are so fucking wrong LMAO

**#1 seijoh stan:** HOW

**bang bang boom:** have you never watched our spring high game against them last year??

**shibayama knockoff:** oh now that noya-senpai mentions it

**shibayama knockoff:** yeah yahaba-san would thrash shirabu-san

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** shigeru would be so touched . . . to have both karasuno AND dateko cheering for him . . . against shiratorizawa . . .

**#1 seijoh stan:** shirabu-senpai is strong!! why wouldn’t he be able to beat yahaba in a fight?

**sweetest creampuff:** you know yahaba literally slammed their current ace against a wall last year right

**#1 seijoh stan:** he

**#1 seijoh stan:** he what 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** exactly

**#1 seijoh stan:** HE WHAT

**bang bang boom:** i think we just sent kai into a crisis

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** plus shirabu is only 174.8 cm and 64.4 kg

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** shigeru is taller and heavier than him so of course he could beat his ass

**that dude from dateko:** shinji

**that dude from dateko:** why and how do you know that

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** why wouldn’t i?

**#1 seijoh stan:** stay away from our captain you hellion 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** oh it’s not your captain you have to worry about 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i’ve already got a favorite middle blocker on your team ;)

**#1 seijoh stan:** THAT’S IT GOODBYE I AM GOING TO THROTTLE KAWANISHI-SENPAI 

**bang bang boom:** it’s only 8:15?

**#1 seijoh stan:** G O O D B Y E

* * *

**sakunami knockoff:** i have a question

**sakunami knockoff:** and i think it’s important, kind of 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** emotional support liberos assemble!!

**that dude from dateko:** what’s up?

**sakunami knockoff:** okay this might sound weird but

**sakunami knockoff:** do any of you know a condition that makes you space out without realizing it? or spacing out without having control over it? 

**sakunami knockoff:** like um say you just space out for a few seconds but it’s not really spacing out? it’s like your mind is on pause and you don’t really sense anything around you and you kind of forget what you’re doing for that moment? but you can come back from it really fast and you’re perfectly fine afterwards?

**sakunami knockoff:** i tried google but all i got were articles on why people daydream

**sakunami knockoff:** and i don’t think it’s a daydream thing

**bang bang boom:** those sound like absence seizures!! 

**sakunami knockoff:** absence seizures?

**bang bang boom:** pretty much what you just described

**bang bang boom:** it’s a thing people with epilepsy go through

**sakunami knockoff:** what’s epilepsy?

**bang bang boom:** it’s a nerve cell disorder and apparently it messes with the electricity in your brain or something like that 

**bang bang boom:** you guys know tsukishima, our tall glasses guy? 

**bang bang boom:** he has epilepsy and he and yamaguchi taught us all this stuff so we could look out for it

**bang bang boom:** he gets absence seizures once in a while 

**bang bang boom:** you wouldn’t really know it unless he told you tho

**bang bang boom:** he usually just stares at you for a few seconds like he’s all bored 

**papa hoothoot:** isn’t that what he normally looks like?

**bang bang boom:** yep!! 

**sakunami knockoff:** i see

**sakunami knockoff:** that was really helpful thanks noya-san!!

**bang bang boom:** if you wanna know more about getting tested and stuff i can give you tsukishima’s info 

**sakunami knockoff:** oh it’s not for me

**sakunami knockoff:** i can just tell lev i already know he and tsukishima-kun are friends 

**pretty kitty:** wait

**pretty kitty:** this is a lev thing?

**sakunami knockoff:** um yeah it happened once during today’s practice and he completely missed the ball and let it drop?

**sakunami knockoff:** so we asked him what was wrong and he was like “oh it was just the space out thing”

**sakunami knockoff:** and we were like “what space out thing?” and he said “you know, the thing that happens where everything kind of disappears for a few seconds and you can’t do anything about it”

**sakunami knockoff:** and then kenma was like “i don’t think that’s supposed to be a normal thing”

**sakunami knockoff:** and lev told us how it as normal for him because he thought it was something everyone had but just didn’t talk about

**sakunami knockoff:** and then literally right after he was like “wait so the muscle twitching isn’t a normal thing either?”

**pretty kitty:** oh my god 

**pretty kitty:** i need to talk to him

* * *

**papa hoothoot** **>** **pretty kitty**

**papa hoothoot:** hey, you okay?

**pretty kitty:** FUCK no i’m not

**pretty kitty:** i was such an ass, haruki

**pretty kitty:** i was always scolding him for spacing out and flailing around and now i’m learning he couldn’t control it!

**pretty kitty:** i didn’t even think that there was anything wrong

**papa hoothoot:** well neither did yuuki or kenma or the rest of the team until lev told them

**papa hoothoot:** and you were harsh on him the way you would have been harsh on anyone who needed training 

**papa hoothoot:** and we all know lev seriously needed it 

**papa hoothoot:** besides, even if you HAD known before

**papa hoothoot:** i don’t think he would have wanted you to treat him any differently

**papa hoothoot:** but if you’re that worried then you should go take it up with him

**pretty kitty:**. . . yeah, okay

**pretty kitty:** thanks, haruki 

  
**papa hoothoot:** your local emotional support libero is always in service <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down door and shoves epileptic haiba lev and tsukishima kei headcanons into your hands* hello hi yes it is epilepsy awareness month and i actually did not mean for this to happen but i'm projecting and i promise i'm writing happier actual crack stuff for chapter three, that is all thank you and good night!!


	3. all in the name of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> papa hoothoot: loves makes you do crazy things huh 
> 
> papa hoothoot: committing assault instead of going on dates
> 
> papa hoothoot: how romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been . . . . a very very long time since i updated . . . and i greatly apologize for that. on the bright side!! i'm finally on break, so i have more time to write! i have a bunch of different fics in the works and i'm super excited to share them with you guys!! and if you want more shibalev and koganesaku shenanigans, i just published the first chapter of a short story for them a few days ago, so check it out! it's called 'Shakespeare's Got Nothin' on Us!', and . . . i don't know how to link yet but i'll add that once i figure it out!! i hope you guys enjoy :)

emotional support liberos

**shibayama knockoff:** sigh

**baby hoothoot:** you know we have kaomojis for that

**baby hoothoot:** you don’t actually have to type ‘sigh’

**shibayama knockoff:** louder and highly aggressive sigh

**baby hoothoot:** jesus christ OKAY what’s wrong

**shibayama knockoff:** tall people are terrible

**sakunami knockoff:** koganegawa-kun at it again?

**shibayama knockoff:** HE KEEPS GETTING THE VOLLEYBALLS STUCK WHERE WE CAN’T REACH THEM

**shibayama knockoff:** not even aone-senpai can get them!

**baby hoothoot:** okay that’s pretty fucking high

**baby hoothoot:** how does that even happen?

**shibayama knockoff:** i don’t really know but it’s happened like nine times in one week

**shibayama knockoff:** futakuchi-senpai is thinking about setting up one of those giant safety nets in the gym so the ball just bounces back 

**shibayama knockoff:** but apparently it’s out of our budget 

**sakunami knockoff:** how do you get them down?

**shibayama knockoff:**. . . kogane-kun lifts me up on his shoulders

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** THAT’S SO CUTE 

**pretty kitty:** damn it shinji the second years were having their bonding time

**baby hoothoot:** you guys were lurking just to watch us bond? 

**that dude from dateko:**. . . no 

**bang bang boom:** yes!!

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** do you have pictures??

**shibayama knockoff:** i don’t but futakuchi-senpai does

**shibayama knockoff:** he says he needs something wholesome to make up for how much of a bitch he is

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** I’M GOING TO ASK SHIGERU TO TEXT HIM FOR PICS

* * *

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** okay so i severely overestimated how well the captains got along

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** on the bright side, kosuke, you should be glad to know that futakuchi is willing to fight shigeru for you 

**shibayama knockoff:** watari-senpai

**shibayama knockoff:** are you the reason why futakuchi-senpai texted me to say that he’s going to assign aone-senpai to be my bodyguard and if i see any seijoh players i should run away as fast as possible?

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** well shigeru may or may not have threatened to send kyoutani after you or koganegawa so

**bang bang boom:** SHINJI THAT’S SO MEAN WHAT THE FUCK

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** he won’t actually do it!! kosuke is the one dateko member he likes

**shibayama knockoff:** i feel honored

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** shigeru said that koganegawa was fair game though 

**shibayama knockoff:** if kyoutani-san even thinks about touching kogane i will kick him in the shins

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** damn kosuke

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i’d warn kyoutani and shigeru but i kind of want to see that happen

**papa hoothoot:** loves makes you do crazy things huh 

**papa hoothoot:** committing assault instead of going on dates

**papa hoothoot:** how romantic 

**sakunami knockoff:** they’re not dating yet komi-san!!!

**papa hoothoot:** awww they’re not???

**sakunami knockoff:** but kosuke wishes they were!!!

**shibayama knockoff:** YUUKI

**sakunami knockoff:** C= C= C= C= C=┌(;・ω・)┘

**bang bang boom:** damn look at him go 

**bang bang boom:** NOW TELL US MORE ABOUT THESE TROUBLES, KOSUKE

**shibayama knockoff:** no

**bang bang boom:** your upperclassmen are wise and experienced and full of great advice

**bang bang boom:** i helped haruki ask konoha out!!!

**baby hoothoot:** you did?

**papa hoothoot:** NO THE FUCK HE DIDN’T he paid hinata to crash into me during a mixed team game and akinori had to carry me to the infirmary

**sakunami knockoff:** yes and i was the one they sent to bring you back and i caught you guys making out on the bed so noya-san’s plan did technically work 

**papa hoothoot:** YUUKI COME ON 

**pretty kitty:** ah i see i’ve taught him well in the art of taking no shit

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** time for a nickname change!!

**i kissed kawanishi taichi** _changed_ **sakunami knockoff’s** _nickname to_ **mini pretty kitty**

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** like father like son 

**mini pretty kitty:** but now kosuke and i aren’t matching :(

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** WELL

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i could perhaps come up with a more suitable one

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** if he told us about his current concerns???

**shibayama knockoff:** i suppose this is better than futakuchi-senpai hearing about this

  
**shibayama knockoff:** so why not

**bang bang boom:** FUCK YEAH

**shibayama knockoff:** there’s really not much to tell though

**shibayama knockoff:** i like kogane and i don’t know if he likes me 

**shibayama knockoff:** i don’t know if i should ask him out

**shibayama knockoff:** i don’t even know where to start with something like this

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** hmmmm kai and hayato aren’t here so i guess i can spill

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** kosuke listen up!! whether you should ask koganegawa out or not is entirely dependent on if you WANT a relationship with him. liking someone is fun and all, but going out with them is completely different. sometimes people forget that and they end up stuck in relationships they don’t really like. and if you DO want a relationship with him, you don’t have to rush yourself! you can take your time getting closer to him first, and when it feels right, you kick him in the knees and when he bends over in pain, you kiss him!!

**pretty kitty:** you know i was so prepared to compliment shinji on giving actual good advice

**pretty kitty:** and then i got to the end

**pretty kitty:** and now i’m concerned for whoever kawanishi taichi is

**papa hoothoot:** please like you wouldn’t do that to kuroo

**pretty kitty:** OUR HEIGHT DIFFERENCE ISN’T EVEN THAT BIG

**bang bang boom:** i second everything shinji said except the kicking part

**bang bang boom:** i would also like to ask why kai and hayato shouldn’t be here for this???

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** this may or may not come from my experience of endlessly pining after taichi for months before asking him out

**#1 seijoh stan:** I FUCKING KNEW IT

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** WHAT THE FUCK HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE

**#1 seijoh stan:** a while actually but i’ll hold off the interrogation for now

**#1 seijoh stan:** let’s help kosuke first and then we’ll unpack all of whatever the fuck you have going on with kawanishi-senpai 

**shibayama knockoff:** oh no i’m totally fine don’t bother with me

**shibayama knockoff:** i think watari-senpai’s situation sounds much more interesting! we should talk about that instead :)

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** KOSUKE WHY

**mini pretty kitty:** it’s just one betrayal after another today isn’t it

**shibayama knockoff:** you’re literally the one who started it 

**mini pretty kitty:** i got you help didn’t i??

**shibayama knockoff:** i was just told to kick him in the knees i’m not exactly sure if i’d call that helpful

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** it was great advice!! taichi told me he gave it to goshiki and it worked just fine!!

**#1 seijoh stan:** what

**#1 seijoh stan:** who the fuck did tsutomu kick in the knees in order to kiss them and why haven’t i heard about this

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i’m not allowed to tell because of the boyfriend confidentiality clause sorry 

**#1 seijoh stan:** WTF 

**#1 seijoh stan:** then at least spill about you and kawanishi-senpai

**that dude from dateko:** yeah taichi wouldn’t dare admit he’s a soft piece of shit if we asked him 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** uuuuGGGHHHH FINE

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** not now though i’m tired and it would take too long 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** first things first

**i kissed kawanishi taichi** _changed_ **shibayama knockoff’s** _nickname to_ **lovebug**

  
**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** my work here is done :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha idk if it's just mine but the end note meant for chapter 1 keeps showing up with the other chapters and if it's not just mine then could someone let me know and i'll try to fix that?? thanks for reading as always!!


	4. raise your hand if you know how it goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i kissed kawanishi taichi: i kind of fell in love you know how it goes 
> 
> bang bang boom: oh definitely
> 
> bang bang boom: hey guys raise your hand if you know how kind of falling in love goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, everyone!! i deeply apologize for disappearing for a whole month. i'm in winter sem. right now, which means packing like three months of work into six weeks. so, you know, fun stuff. but it's almost over, and i hope to get back on track with my projects soon! thank you for your patience, and i hope you enjoy

**emotional support liberos**

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** I’M LOSING MY SHIT OH MY GOD 

**#1 seijoh stan:** what

**pretty kitty:** shinji are you okay???

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** N O I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING HOLY FUCKING CHRIST I CAN’T BR EA THE

**bang bang boom:** WHAT IS GOING ON

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** GIVE ME A MINUTE

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i’m sitting on a bench and my sides hurt from laughing so hard but anyways

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i was at a park with shigeru and kyoutani when we ran into kosuke and koganegawa there

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** kosuke and i said hello like the perfectly normal people we are but shigeru is a piece of shit

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** and he looked at koganegawa and said “oh hey i told your captain i’d be kidnapping you at some point”

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** and poor koganegawa looked so terrified even tho he’s like six inches taller and there was no possible way for shigeru to carry him 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** then kyoutani was like “oh this is the guy you wanted me to go after? cool we can do it right now” and kosuke said “try it and i’ll hurt you” not in like a nasty mean way but in a calm deadpan way

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** AND THEN KYOUTANI SAID “yeah as if you could” AND KOSUKE JUST

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** KICKED HIM IN THE KNEES

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** AND KYOUTANI DROPPED LIKE A BAG OF FLOUR

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** AND KOSUKE GRABBED KOGANEGAWA’S HAND AND WAS LIKE “we should probably run now” AND OFF THEY WENT 

**bang bang boom:** that’s actually so romantic wtf 

**sweetest creampuff:** is kyoutani okay?

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** oh yeah he’s fine he got up right after and he and shigeru spent ten minutes chasing them around

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** now they’re passed out on the field and shigeru keeps swearing vengeance on dateko 

**lovebug:** i didn’t kick him that hard

**lovebug:** i know my own strength

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** KOSUKE

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** THAT WAS AMAZING BRILLIANT ASTOUNDING BUT ALSO I HIGHLY RECOMMEND NOT APPROACHING KYOUTANI KENTAROU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE EVER AGAIN

**lovebug:** i’m not scared of him i can and will kick his ass

**mini pretty kitty:** what happened to you and koganegawa-kun???

**lovebug:** we hid in a convenience store until yahaba-san and kyoutani-san left

**lovebug:** and then he insisted on walking me home in case they were still trying to stalk us

**lovebug:** he um

**lovebug:** he didn’t want to let go of my hand the entire time 

**mini pretty kitty:** that’s so cute!! i’m happy for you, kosuke!!

**lovebug:** thank you :)

**papa hoothoot:** actually i have a really important question about koganegawa if you don’t mind 

**lovebug:** what is it?

**papa hoothoot:** uh

**papa hoothoot:** why does he look like a torchic

**pretty kitty:** haruki what the fuck

**papa hoothoot:** I’M SERIOUS

**bang bang boom:** actually i’ve been wondering that too

**that dude from dateko:** same to be honest

**mini pretty kitty:** hey kosuke, didn’t you say that torchic was your favorite starter?

**lovebug:**. . . . so i think they’re both cute sue me 

**bang bang boom:** BUT DOES KOGANE KNOW THAT

**lovebug:** never :) 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** kosuke!!! you should tell him!!!

**lovebug:** hmmm

**lovebug:** i’ll tell him if you finally tell us the story about you and kawanishi-san

**#1 seijoh stan:** KOSUKE HOLY FUCK I LOVE YOU

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** alright deal

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** but you have to screenshot and send proof!!

**lovebug:** fine 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** and let me get home first i’m still out with shigeru and kyoutani 

**lovebug:** i guess i’ll go first then

**mini pretty kitty:** wait what

* * *

**small > tall**

**small:** hey kogane i kind of need to tell you something

**tall:** WHAT IS IT

**tall:** IS EVERYTHING OKAY

**tall:** DID THE MAD DOG GUY BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE??? 

**tall:** DO I NEED TO STAGE A RESCUE

**small:** no no nothing like that

**small:** i was just thinking

**small:** has anyone ever told you that you look like a torchic?

**tall:** THE POKÉMON???

**small:** yeah

**tall:** NO WHY

**tall:** DO YOU THINK I DO?? IS THAT A BAD THING???

**small:** no!

**small:** i mean i do think you look like one but just because

**small:** you’re both really cute that’s all 

**tall:** OJHKIDFGSHJFWHREFM

**tall:** WHA T

**tall:** whAT

**tall:** WH A T

**tall:** SAKUNAMI

**tall:** YOU REALLY THINK I’M CUTE?

**small:** um yeah haha anyways i have to go, i’ll see you on monday!!

**tall:** SAKUNAMI???

**tall:** SAKUNAMI YOU NEVER ‘HAHA’ COME BACK PLS

* * *

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** ALL RIGHT I’M HOME WHO’S READY FOR A STORY TIME

**#1 seijoh stan:** FUCKING FINALLY

**#1 seijoh stan: @Everyone** I KNOW YOU SHITS HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO ON A SATURDAY NIGHT SO GET YOUR ASSES HERE I’VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR THIS

**#1 seijoh stan:** ROLL CALL LET’S GO

**that dude from dateko:** HERE

**bang bang boom:** HERE

**bang bang boom:** damn i wanted to be first

**mini pretty kitty:** here!!

**lovebug:** here

**sweetest creampuff:** i’m here!

**baby hoothoot:** same

**papa hoothoot:** LET’S GO

**pretty kitty:** i think we’re all here, shinji

**pretty kitty:** take it away

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** hmmmm well

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i guess it all started after karasuno won the spring high qualifiers?

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i was out for a walk super late at night maybe a week after it ended, going through denial and grief and all that fun stuff

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** and i ended up in this 24/7 convenience store to grab a water bottle and snacks

**i kissed kawanishi taichi** and guess who was there!!

**that dude from dateko:** hold on a fucking minute 

**that dude from dateko:** i remember that night

**that dude from dateko:** we were setting up a team sleepover in the gym and taichi said he was going to sneak out and get snacks and he never came back

**that dude from dateko:** he just texted us that he was safe and he’d be back by curfew the next day

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** uh haha yeeeeeaaaaah that’s because we ended up talking for a while and i let him crash at my place?

**#1 seijoh stan** : whAT

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** it was just!! really nice talking to him!! and taichi was really cute and funny and we were bonding over spring high losses!! and he was surprisingly not too mean for a shiratorizawa player so you know!! i thought the polite thing to do was let him sleep over since i was keeping him out for so long!!

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** he just hung out at my place for the day until it was time for him to go back

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** and he gave me his number before leaving so we started texting a LOT and uh

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i kind of fell in love you know how it goes 

**bang bang boom:** oh definitely

**bang bang boom:** hey guys raise your hand if you know how kind of falling in love goes! 

**bang bang boom:** ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

**mini pretty kitty:** ( ^_^)／

**lovebug:** (;-_-)/

**papa hoothoot:** (o´ω`o)ﾉ

**sweetest creampuff:** (*＾▽＾)／

**pretty kitty:** (。･∀･)ﾉ

**pretty kitty:** WAIT 

**pretty kitty:** YUUKI???

**mini pretty kitty:** we are not discussing ME today that is all i have to say on the subject 

**mini pretty kitty:** watari-san!! finish the story!!

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** okay okay

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** SO i fell in love or whatever and only kindaichi knew bc he accidentally took my phone home and saw taichi spamming me with love song quotes which was apparently him flirting and i had no idea

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** all that texting led to hanging out and hanging out led to him eventually confessing like uh

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** three months ago? give or take a few days

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** it was really cute!! he planned this whole day where we went to an arcade and we got crepes and he told me while we were on sitting on swings at the park

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** and then we kissed and now we’re here!!

**that dude from dateko:** that’s

**that dude from dateko:** actually really sweet wow i didn’t know taichi had it in him

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** he’s quite the romantic you know <3

**#1 seijoh stan:** ew

**#1 seijoh stan:** ugh well i did ask for this

**#1 seijoh stan:** congrats i guess but we’re still going to thrash you during interhigh prelims 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** oh don’t worry taichi and i already swore that we’d destroy each other

**bang bang boom:** damn that's my type of romance

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** so that’s the story!! i actually told shigeru and kyoutani just earlier today since i knew i was going to end up telling it here later

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** kai, i’m going to apologize in advance because shirabu may receive some threats at some point in the future 

**#1 seijoh stan:** wtf

**#1 seijoh stan:** why would yahaba-san threaten shirabu-senpai instead of kawanishi-senpai?

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** because loathe as he is to admit it, shigeru actually considers shirabu his friend

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** but he doesn’t know taichi that well so he’d just feel bad

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** indirect threatening is a great compromise!!

**pretty kitty:** okay but i’m STILL concerned over how many of you guys raised your hands when yuu asked 

**bang bang boom:** morisuke??? so did you???

**pretty kitty:** that’s bc tetsurou and i are actually together after three years of mutual pining and being dumbasses

**pretty kitty:** i know that nobody else here is in a committed relationship except for haruki

**pretty kitty:** and apparently shinji 

**pretty kitty:** seems like kosuke is well on his way, though

**lovebug:** ah that reminds me 

< **lovebug** _sent two screenshots_ >

**lovebug:** a deal is a deal

**bang bang boom:** SDJFHSFJHSK POOR KOGANE HOLY SHIT

**papa hoothoot:** i can’t believe you just ditched him like that

**lovebug:** i panicked :(

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** i think you did FANTASTIC kosuke!!

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** very smooth very suave 

**i kissed kawanishi taichi:** much more effective than spamming love song quotes for no reason other than “i think they’re neat”

**mini pretty kitty:** yeah!! you should confess soon, kosuke!!

**lovebug:** i’ll confess if you finally make a move on haiba-san

**pretty kitty:** W H A T 

**mini pretty kitty:** hahahahaha um

**mini pretty kitty:** surprise?

**pretty kitty:** sigh

**pretty kitty:** well

**pretty kitty:** i guess you ARE the only one who could keep up with that idiot

**pretty kitty:** just let me know if he hurts you and i’ll kick his ass, okay?

**mini pretty kitty:** sure thing, yaku-san!!

**papa hoothoot:** awww the emotional support strikes again

**papa hoothoot:** i hope kogane has something similar he seemed like he was panicking pretty hard too

**bang bang boom:** oh don’t worry about it! tsukki’s in a chat with him and they get along GREAT :D

* * *

**no shortstacks allowed**

**adidas:** AHHHHHHHHHH

**adidas:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**adidas:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**adidas:** GUYS HELP HE CALLED ME CUTE DKDKSAMLKAKS HE’S THE CUTE ONE BUT I DIDN’T TELL HIM I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM WHAT DO I DOOOOOOO PLS PLS PLS WHAT IF HE THINKS I DON’T FIND HIM CUTE I’M GOING TO D I E

  
**astro boy:** kogane it is literally 2 A.M. i WILL break into your house and SHANK you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i truly believe, in my heart, that kogane would type in all-caps and use excessive punctuation. 
> 
> but that's a wrap for this chapter!! more shenanigans to come soon, and with any luck i won't take an entire month to update again haha. also, i think i'm the first one to kick off a kawanishi/watari campaign LMFAO. as always, thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Nekoma GC: haha yeah, we're doing great!!  
> Yaku:  
> Yaku: i smell bullshit 
> 
> Anyways, I realize this chapter seems like a slow start but!! I wanted to lay down a foundation of how each team was doing first before getting into the swing of things. Better stuff will happen with the upcoming chapters, I promise :)


End file.
